Al cruzar el río
by Rozan-ji
Summary: Hana Asakura muchas veces no quiere admitir lo pequeño que es aún y prefiere desconectarse del mundo para vivir con sus propias reglas, pero solo confunde la independencia con la soledad. De admitir su soledad también admitiría cuan falto de cariño está, y cuánto necesita a sus padres, los cuales acaban de llegar de viaje tras seis años de ausencia...


_Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki_ _Takei._

**Al cruzar el río**

**Capítulo Uno**

Aquellas eran las ruinas de lo que había sido un tiempo atrás un modesto edificio de pocas viviendas. Después del incidente, el departamento de bomberos llevó a cabo una limpieza superficial del terreno, retirando los objetos personales de los infortunados inquilinos en busca de elementos aún funcionales, pero nada era rescatable de entre las cosas carbonizadas. Ni siquiera el edificio mismo, ya que esas horas de incontrolables llamas bastaron para que luego se derrumbara completamente dejando un montón de escombros.

Al día siguiente se dio la orden de remover los restos y una pala mecánica rodó hacia la zona. Sin embargo, la tarea nunca llegó a completarse. El maquinista encargado apenas había empezado cuando de forma improvista huyó del lugar precipitadamente, sin dar explicaciones a los demás trabajadores que se encontraban allí. "Como si estuviera asustado", comentaron ellos entre sí. "Como si hubiera visto una aparición".

De inmediato surgió la incertidumbre; desde que habían llegado solo acontecimientos extraños habían ocurrido, además en primer lugar, el incendio en sí era un misterio para el Departamento de Bomberos. Los obreros llegaron a la conclusión que el lugar estaba embrujado. Era un mal agüero permanecer allí, y lo que hicieron fue retirarse para nunca volver.

Así las piedras permanecieron intactas, enfriándose. El lugar estaba deshabitado, y las historias paranormales relacionadas con las ruinas afloraron rápidamente en Funbari ga Oka. Los vecinos procuraban no aproximarse demasiado por el temor infundido de esos rumores y la policía local no hizo más que cubrir el perímetro con cintas, ya que la mayoría de los obreros incluso se negaban a trabajar allí.

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que alguien pisara nuevamente el terreno. La máquina sólo había removido algunos de los escombros, y de tal modo que el espacio libre tenia forma de un círculo, que junto con las piedras que lo rodeaban daba el aspecto de una pequeña arena de batalla. Justo en ese lugar se encontraban dos personas relajándose al compás del atardecer.

-¿Quieres saber qué pasó luego? –preguntó una voz infantil, con un tono atrayente.

-Claro, ¿serías capaz de dejarme con la intriga?

El niño sonrió y negó con la cabeza, satisfecho de haber atrapado a su compañero con el relato.

-Entonces mamá Tamao dijo a mamá que fue Conchi quien rompió la ventana. Conchi lo negó, pero ella no le creyó, y no sabes la mirada de terror que tenía

cuando mamá se acercó a él, lo tomó por las orejas y las arrancó así…¡zaz! -Hana Asakura hizo un violento ademán con las manos y procedió a mirar expectante la reacción de su amigo. Sin embargo…

-No te creo –fue la tajante observación. -Es imposible que un humano haga eso a un kitsune.

-Mamá es muy fuerte, y no es humana -protestó Hana, molesto y decepcionado por la actitud de su oyente.-Podría hacerlo si quiere.

-¿Podría? –inquirió con una sonrisa suspicaz Toshio Tadanori. -¿Quieres decir que no lo hizo?

Estaba atrapado. Hana permaneció quieto como una roca y con el semblante sobrecogido pensando alguna forma de justificar la gran contradicción que había escapado de sus labios, pero de pronto no se sentía capaz de engañar a Toshio. Él había vivido muchos años más que él y además llevaba muerto otros tantos. Suspiró y optó por decir la verdad, aun cuando su historia perdía gran parte de la emoción.

-Tío Ryu me sacó de la habitación antes de que pudiera ver algo. Dice que no debo ver escenas violentas porque sólo tengo siete años –declaró, frustrado. Sin detalles morbosos la anécdota no resultaba interesante.

-Umm – Toshio adoptó una posición pensativa. -¿Sabes? Tu tío tiene razón.

-¡Mamá siempre golpea a papá!

-Pero Hana-chan...- el espíritu trató de razonar con el niño, pero él ya no escuchaba.

-No soy un niñito tonto que hay proteger todo el tiempo -Hana se recostó en el suelo de tierra, bufando y maldiciendo. Estiró el brazo derecho para tomar su _randoseru_ y la colocó sobre su rostro, insinuando que la conversación había terminado y deseaba "privacidad".

Toshio sonrió levemente; encontraba cómicos esos momentos en que Hana se quejaba tan vivamente de sus problemas infantiles, como si fueran de una magnitud imposible. Tenía un carácter de temer, pero era una buena persona, lo sabía a causa de todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos. El pequeño solía buscar continuamente su compañía, cuando terminaba sus clases o bien cuando se escapaba de ellas. Se habían convertido en amigos en poco tiempo, ya que solo unos meses atrás se habían visto por primera vez.

Ese día, Hana caminaba distraídamente por un atajo nunca antes tomado, cuando de pronto se encontró en la proximidad de los vestigios de un edificio incendiado, que permanecía rodeado por cintas amarillas policiales. El cielo amenazaba con liberar toda el agua acumulada de sus corpulentas y negras nubes. La pequeña figura de cabello rubio se detuvo abruptamente cuando divisó un joven de pie en la cima de los escombros. Era alto y desgarbado, de cabello oscuro y gafas con grueso marco negro. Sus ojos le transmitieron al instante mucha tristeza. Bastó un cruce de miradas para entender que ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento de una intensa soledad que se negaban a aceptar.

Por lo demás, eran totalmente distintos. Distintos tiempos y realidades.

Instantes después comenzó a llover, y fue cuando Hana se percató de que el agua caía sobre el joven sin mojarle en lo más mínimo. Entonces comprendió, y llevado por un impulso desconocido se aproximó al espíritu.

Resultó que Toshio Tadanori había sido la única víctima fatal que había cobrado el fuego que se había desatado dos años antes, en ese mismo lugar. Tenía 15 años cuando eso había ocurrido.

_Fuego, por todas partes. Abrasador._

Aún podía sentirlo.

-Cuando tenía tu edad quería un conejillo de indias...

Hana simuló no escucharlo y continuó ocultando su rostro con el maletín. Allí estaba Ken, relatándole otra historia de cuando aún estaba vivo. A pesar que no verlo, sabía que los ojos del adolescente se habían vuelto traslúcidos, si podían serlo aún más, y miraban distantes algo que Hana no podía vislumbrar por más que intentara.

-Mamá me lo compró, y todas las noches Jubu giraba en su rueda sin dejarme dormir. Mi habitación olía a...

-Ya basta, estás divagando de nuevo. Despierta -Hana se puso de pie frente al muchacho y sacudió los brazos ante la mirada perdida, intentando en vano de regresarlo en sí. Había olvidado su enojo por el momento, pero solo porque aquellas situaciones también lo fastidiaban. Eran más comunes de lo que podía soportar. -¡Toshio-senpai!

Ocupado en el estado ensimismado de su amigo, no tuvo oportunidad de percatarse de que había alguien más en la "arena". Sólo lo hizo cuando escuchó una voz burlona y desdeñosa que le era aterradoramente familiar.

-Aquí está Hana Asakura, agitando los brazos y profiriendo un patético llamado de apareamiento que se oye como "Toshio-senpai".

Se detuvo al instante, con un escalofrío. No tuvo que volverse para saber de quién era esa voz, la conocía muy bien. Una risotada estalló a sus espaldas.

Su mente comenzó a maquinar furiosamente. El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido. Debió intuir que la hora de salida del instituto estaba cerca, para poder situarse en la puerta del establecimiento.

-Idiota. Eres un idiota, Hana -murmuró para sí. De no haberse distraído conversando con Toshio todo habría funcionado a la perfección, como siempre, y ahora mismo Ryu estaba esperándolo en su camioneta para llevarlo de vuelta a casa, sano y salvo. Sin ninguna falla en el plan.

-¿Qué sucede, porqué te detienes? –preguntó el intruso.

Si hubiera prestado más atención quizás hubiera escuchado el timbre de fin de clase,…ya que su colegio no estaba tan lejos. Si no le hubiera contado esa estúpida historia a Ken no se habría quejado luego de la forma en que todos lo sobreprotegían…

Ibuki Kiyomori tenía diez años, era estudiante de cuarto año y su pasatiempo favorito, además del kendo y el boxeo, era torturar a Hana. Eso significaba acecharlo, perseguirlo, y luego darle caza. Literalmente.

Podría contarle del asunto a sus padres, Ryu o Tamao; pero aunque ellos presentaran una queja a su profesor la situación no cambiaría y lo más probable, sería para peor con las medidas que tomaría después Kiyomori.

Su sentido común le decía que no podía defenderse como shaman ya que la pelea sería altamente desigual y podía herirlo de gravedad, lo que le traería más problemas. Tampoco era una opción defenderse a fuerza de puños o patadas, esto era inútil gracias a su complexión física tres veces menor a la de su abusivo.

Lo que restaba, y a lo que se había acostumbrado, evitarlo de cualquier forma posible y cuando esto fallaba, ocultar los remanentes de los golpes recibidos con alguna prenda.

-Vamos, quiero que bailes un poco más –esta vez el tono de Kiyomori fue amenazador.

Y ahora estaba en problemas.

Aun sin mover un músculo, clavó la vista en el suelo y apretó los puños al recordar la última vez que había sido acorralado. Habían pasado más de una semana de aquello, y requería mucho esfuerzo subir cada día las escaleras hasta su habitación. Aún no lograba recostarse sin sentir dolor en las extremidades. Había sido humillado e insultado por razones que estaban más allá de su entendimiento. Sucedió una vez que a fuerza de la impotencia y frustración, hizo frente al muchacho cuestionando los motivos de la hostilidad, siendo su respuesta un golpe en la quijada que hizo que se mordiera la lengua.

-Te daré diez segundos para que continúes. Si no lo haces, iré hasta allá. ¿Qué dices?

Esta vez se sintió cansado, irritado por su propio descuido y pensó que tal vez podría darle una lección a Kiyomori. Solo asustarlo, con el objetivo de que no dañara más su orgullo ni su integridad física. Era arriesgado, pero no dejaría que ocurra de nuevo; no correría como un niñito cobarde nunca jamás. Quería experimentar aunque sea por una vez la victoria. Ya era hora de hacerlo.

Sus puños se tensaron una vez más antes de relajarse, revelando sus palmas sudadas. La cuenta regresiva comenzó y con una pequeña treta en mente y el alma llena de una confortable fuerza, sonrió. Giró sobre sí mismo para mirarlo cara a cara.

Observó con placer el fugaz gesto de incredulidad en los ojos de su adversario, siendo obvio que no esperaba esa reacción de Hana. Ibuki incluso olvidó continuar la cuenta cuando vio al rubio con una expresión que derramaba arrogancia.

-¿Baile? Dijiste que era un llamado de apareamiento –corrigió Hana, satisfecho de provocar al muchacho por primera vez.

-Te enseñaré a respetar a tus mayores -siseó rabioso Kiyomori cuando recuperó su compostura.

En pocos segundos salvó la distancia entre él y Hana, aplicando a la carrera su corpulencia contra el niño y provocando la caída de Hana directo sobre la polvorienta superficie, con el gigantesco Ibuki sobre su pecho. Fue un alivio para sus pulmones cuando el mayor se incorporó hasta sentarse sobre él, aun así manteniéndolo inmóvil por a un fuerte par de piernas en torno a su estómago.

-Te deformaré el rostro. Será divertido –dijo mientras tronaba los nudillos. Hana había visto cientos de veces la sonrisa torcida y detestable que enseñaba cuando arremetía sus golpes, pero esta vez la mueca le pareció insólitamente chistosa, tal vez porque no sabía lo que Hana había planeado. La misma sonrisa socarrona se formó en su propio rostro, sin poder controlarla.

-Adelante.

El muchacho pareció llegar al límite de las provocaciones, pero Hana se mantuvo impávido cuando un puño se alzó por encima de su cara. Le pareció que tardaba horas en descender hasta golpearlo, y antes de que siquiera pudiera hacerlo, consideró que era el momento de actuar.

Casi una veintena de orbes color verde se desprendieron del suelo al mismo tiempo, arrojándose contra el abusivo y derribándolo con fuerza a un par de metros por delante de Hana. En cuanto se vio liberado, el shaman se levantó y observó a su contrincante debatiéndose contra los seres que era incapaz de ver, confundido y alterado. Los shikigamis kooni cubrían totalmente al aterrado Ibuki, mordiendo y rasgando con sus pequeños dientes la ropa del muchacho. Éste gritaba, pero era tal el desconcierto que las palabras brotaban sin sentido de su boca y Hana no lograba descifrar lo que decía. Rió con ganas; se veía tan patético e indefenso que le costó relacionar al temible y fornido Kiyomori con la figura que se retorcía a sus pies.

-¡Míralo, Toshio-senpai! Era muy débil después de todo –dijo entre risas a su amigo. Pero cuando lo buscó con la mirada, sólo encontró a un perturbado espíritu hablando consigo mismo en un cuadro lamentable. Repentinamente se sintió culpable por abandonarlo en ese estado y la rebelión que había comenzado a disfrutar, perdió el sentido.

Los kooni se desvanecieron lentamente, como llevados por el viento, dejando tras sí pequeños trozos de ramas y guijarros dispersos sobre la ropa de su víctima. Miró con contrariedad a su oponente derrotado, tumbado en el suelo con brazos y piernas extendidos y el uniforme escolar deshecho. El asunto se había salido un poco de control, el abatido Kiyomori ya no era tan gracioso, solo causaba pena.

-Oye…Levántate – dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. El joven gimió. Se preguntó con cierta inquietud si no lo había lastimado, pero no parecía herido. Sin embargo continuaba tendido sin dar señales de poder ponerse de pie por el aturdimiento. No podía permanecer mucho tiempo de esa forma, ¿y si alguien lo veía? Hana estaría en serios problemas. –Vamos, lárgate de aquí –apremió.

Pateó un poco de tierra, impaciente y tratando de ignorar el nudo en su garganta. No quería verse obligado a dejarlo allí y ni quería pensar en tener que cargarlo hasta una enfermería y tener que dar explicaciones…

_No, no fue un ataque demasiado poderoso. Y duró apenas segundos. _

-¡Hana!

Levantó la mirada, aterrorizado, pensando en lo descuidado que había sido al atacar a Kiyomori en ese lugar. En una fracción de segundo pensó que se trataba de la policía, su principal miedo, y hasta se había visualizado a sí mismo en la celda de una cárcel mientras Tamao y su madre discutían en quién de las dos le daría una paliza primero. Pero luego reparó que un policía no podría saber su nombre…

Era Redseb quien lo había llamado, e iba acompañado de su hermana Seyram. Ambos estaban de pie detrás de la cinta amarilla, mirando la _particular_ escena que se presentaba frente sus ojos.

-¿Qué rayos hiciste? –explotó Redseb. -¿Has atacado un humano? ¿Estás _demente_? ¿Quieres que…?

-¡Solo me defendía! -argumentó Hana, aliviado en parte de que su destino no fuera la cárcel. O una golpiza familiar. Pero el castaño parecía fuera de sí, como si él mismo hubiera sido parte de un grave crimen. Corrió hasta el inmóvil Ibuki y se inclinó sobre él doblando ligeramente las rodillas. Hana pensó que estaba cerciorándose de que no estuviera muerto y se removió, incómodo.

-Exageras. Él se encuentra bien…-dijo en voz baja, evidenciando su inseguridad.

-Eres un inconsciente -continuó Redseb, cuando comprobó que respiraba.- Eres un…

Se interrumpió bruscamente cuando el cuerpo que inspeccionaba se puso de pie de un salto, tambaleándose un poco. Con los ojos desorbitados, Ibuki miró a Hana, luego a Redseb y luego a Hana de nuevo. Sus facciones de aturdimiento eran casi cómicas. Pareció querer decir algo a su atacante, pero tras dar varios intentos sin encontrar las palabras, decidió por dar la espalda y echar a correr hasta desaparecer por el camino.

-Por eso –puntualizó Redseb.- …no debes atacar un humano. ¡Está fuera de sí! Me sorprendería si llegara a su casa… Nii-san no aprobaría esto –concluyó cruzando los brazos. Recibió una glacial mirada del niño.

-No tiene por qué saberlo –dijo escuetamente el rubio.

-¡No me extorsiones, mocoso!

-¡No… me digas mocoso!

A solo segundos de lanzarse uno sobre otro, cada uno recibió al mismo tiempo una piedra sobre su cabeza.

La culpable se aproximaba a la escena lentamente y con una mirada disgustada clavada en los jóvenes. Hana y Redseb no hicieron más que contemplar avergonzados a Seyram, como siempre que pasaba cuando ella los forzaba a entrar en razón. Al llegar hasta ellos, ambos retrocedieron infantilmente demostrando temor hacia la jovencita.

-Inmaduros –dijo simplemente, y siguió su camino hasta llegar al espíritu del enajenado Toshio. – Me sorprende que dejes a tu amigo caer en estas situaciones, Hana-kun.

-Yo…no sabía cómo... – trató de excusarse el niño, pero sus palabras fueron ignoradas. Seyram, de pie frente al adolescente susurraba lo que parecían ser palabras de consuelo.

-Seyram-san- dijo Toshio tras un instante. Ella curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa, preguntándole si se encontraba bien. -Sí. Yo…he tenido un viaje muy largo –el espíritu suspiró cansinamente. A pesar de no ser posible que su apariencia física cambie, de alguna forma sus ojos se mostraban agotados, aunque lúcidos nuevamente.

-Y que lo digas. De haber estado consciente hubieras podido ayudarme con un "pequeño problema" hace un momento… - intervino Hana, sarcástico. Seyram lo miró con desaprobación y el rubio se arrepintió de inmediato de haber dicho esas palabras. La verdad era que sentía impotencia al no saber cómo rescatar a Toshio de sus alucinaciones.

-¿Sucedió algo malo? –preguntó el espíritu, preocupado.

-Hana-kun tuvo una reunión con un amiguito –explicó vagamente Redseb, cruzando los brazos. –No tiene importancia. Ya debemos irnos, Seyram.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó Hana. – ¡Tío Ryu iba a recogerme hoy y yo no estaba en clases! – y nuevamente se imaginó una situación en la que no se libraba de una fatal golpiza por haber sido descubierto faltando a clases. Otra vez.

-Eres un insecto sin cerebro, Hana –dijo Redseb y aproximándose a él dejó caer una mano sobre la rubia cabeza. – ¿Por qué crees que hemos venido hasta aquí? Hoy es jueves; Ryu va de compras y tú vuelves con nosotros.

_Fin del capítulo**_

Wuaah~Pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que subí un escrito mío. Esta vez me animo con esta historia de varios capítulos, que tiene lugar en mi cabeza **muchos** años, pero **muchos años,**(como todos los fanfics que aún no he publicado ni escrito aun). Ser floja es duro. Pero todavía me gusta escribir y leer ff de Shaman King especialmente.

Asi que…si has llegado hasta aquí te diré dos cosas: 1) Espero que hayas disfrutado el primer capítulo de esta historia! 2) Gracias por leer! De verdad! 3) Okay, son tres. Dime tu opinión en un review :)


End file.
